De l'amour à la haine
by Mmaniakducrayon
Summary: Quatre repense à ses compagnons d'armes. La guerre est finie à présent mais peut-être qu'autre chose couve... PAUSE dsl.


**Chapitre 1**

_La paix était menacée, des vies innocentes allaient être sacrifiées en vain, il fallait arrêter ça. Alors il avait prit les armes pour défendre la Terre et les colonies à la fois. Il avait cru être seul au début, mais bientôt quatre compagnons étaient arrivés. Ensemble, après maints périls, ils avaient pu instaurer la paix. Ils étaient amis…_

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Tout était si bien dans son rêve, ou plutôt son souvenir, alors que maintenant, assis dans le noir, tout est si vide. Il était seul, ses compagnons étaient partis chacun de leur côté sans donner de nouvelles. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui ? Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal et pour le savoir, il fallait qu'on veuille bien lui expliquer.

Il soupira et se leva. Le sommeil n'allait pas revenir. L'affichage rouge du réveil indiquait trois heures trente du matin. A tâtons, il avança dans son immense appartement pour rejoindre son bureau. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, de peur de voir la triste réalité : tout était vide et terne.

Il atteignit sa chaise et alluma à contrecœur la lampe de bureau. Puis il se plongea dans ses dossiers. Le travail était la dernière chose qui lui restait alors il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Une nouvelle entreprise avait fait son apparition sur le marché et semblait vouloir entrer en concurrence avec la sienne. Il allait devoir arranger ça au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas perdre trop de clients…

Le temps passa et lorsque Quatre leva la tête, il faisait clair dans le bureau. L'aube était venue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il était presque sept heures. Il décida de prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner et une douche avant d'aller au bureau.

Les bureaux de la Raberba Winner Compagnie se situaient au sommet du plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville. De là, on avait une vue en surplomb de la ville magnifique et un ciel bleu à perte de vue grâce aux gigantesques baies vitrées. Quatre avait décidé d'installer son centre d'action sur Terre pour profiter des beautés de la planète.

La voiture qui l'amenait au travail s'arrêta devant le building. Quatre descendit et rentra à l'intérieur. Pour une fois, l'ascenseur était vide lorsqu'il monta à l'intérieur. C'était sûrement dû à l'heure matinale. Enfin il arriva dans son bureau au dernier étage. Il prit place dans son fauteuil à haut dossier mais son esprit ne semblait pas prompt à travailler. Pendant un nombre de minutes assez important, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder tout en regardant au dehors. Le soleil montait dans le ciel et réchauffait l'atmosphère. En bas, les rues commençaient à s'animer, les gens allaient à leur travail, portaient leurs enfants à l'école…

Soudain, une ombre passa dans le ciel, Quatre cligna des yeux, à moitié aveuglé par le soleil. Il n'avait pu voir qu'une silhouette noir fendre l'air à grande vitesse. Un seul détail avait attiré son attention : une espèce de long cordon brun qui flottait à la suite de la silhouette informe. Une image frappa son esprit, mais bien vite il se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de sa pensée. Comment Duo pouvait-il bien voler dans les airs ?! Soudainement détendu, il se mit au travail. Un peu plus tard, sa secrétaire lui apporta les dossiers qu'il attendait. Ils concernaient la nouvelle entreprise B&L qui voulait faire main basse sur son marché. Quatre fit un bond en voyant qui était le dirigeant : Trowa Barton.

Depuis quand Trowa était-il chef d'entreprise ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tenu au courant ? Au moins pensa Quatre, je vais être amené à le rencontrer à nouveau. Il appela immédiatement sa secrétaire pour arranger un entretien avec Trowa. La jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts entra.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur, demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Suzanne, je souhaiterais que vous m'organisiez un rendez-vous avec le directeur de B&L, Trowa Barton s'il vous plaît.

- Ce sera fait. Quelle date vous arrangerait ?

- Le plus vite serait le mieux. Si besoin est, faites déplacer d'autres rendez-vous, ce sera tout, merci, remercia Quatre.

Suzanne s'inclina rapidement et ressortit.

Après cette nouvelle encourageante, Quatre s'accorda une petite pause thé. Son regard se porta naturellement vers les rues. Il repéra tout de suite une fumée noire et épaisse s'élever à deux ou trois quartiers plus au sud et les camions de pompiers filer à toute vitesse dans la même direction.

- Bon Dieu ! s'écria-t-il. Mais que ce passe-t-il !?

Rapidement, il enfila son manteau et se précipita dans la rue pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Furtivement des images de son passé de pilote refirent surface. Mais son inquiétude passa vite sur les éventuelles victimes là-bas, pourvu que ce ne soit rien.

Le métro entrait dans son heure d'affluence, les gens se compactaient dans les wagons, en bref c'était l'effervescence. Heero se déplaçait tant bien que mal dans la foule, jetant des regards dans tous les sens. S'il se faisait repérer maintenant, s'en était fini.

Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'il était pourchassé par ces types. Il n'en connaissait pas les raisons, mais si ILS voulaient l'attraper, il leur faudrait s'accrocher. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois failli se faire coincer, il avait toujours réussi à s'en tirer. Les types étaient plutôt organisés, malins et armés, en clair dangereux. Mais dans une foule comme celle-ci, Heero pensait s'en tirer à bon compte car pour le repérer, ça serait difficile contrairement à eux qui étaient grands, habillés tout en noir et un tatouage en forme de losange sur le front. La seule chose que Heero craignait s'était qu'ILS ouvrent le feu en public.

Son objectif était d'atteindre la rame de métro et s'enfuir dans les tunnels. Il y était presque quand soudain des cris et des coups de feu retentirent derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata qu'IlS étaient là et qu'IlS n'hésitaient pas à se servir de leurs armes pour l'atteindre lui. Plusieurs balles le touchèrent d'ailleurs et les chocs des impacts le projetèrent hors de quai. Allongé par terre, il sentit une haine farouche monter en lui et volonté de vivre aussi intense puis ce fut le trou noir…

Duo filait à toute vitesse, on l'attendait à la station de métro, il fallait qu'il fasse son œuvre. Il était débordé. Personne de l'avait prévenu que ça allait être aussi difficile. Tous ces blessés, ces agonisants, ces morts… Depuis qu'il avait commencer, il avait vu des horreurs inimaginables : des guerres, des génocides, des accidents, des attentats, des suicides, etc… Des corps mutilés, démembrés, avec d'étranges couleurs… Non pas qu'il était insensible à toute cette douleur, cette souffrance, au contraire, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Après tout c'était la vie, un éternel recommencement. Il y a des morts et en contrepartie des naissances.

En approchant, il sentit une aura puissante, pas inconnue. Mais des gens l'attendaient, il verra ça plus tard. Il fallait qu'il se montre à la hauteur, ne pas les faire attendre plus. Après tout n'était-il pas Shinigami, le Dieu des Morts…

1/01/07

_Voili voilou, le premier chapitre est fini. Ca donne assez bien pour le moment je trouve, nan ? Bon je précise que je pose juste l'intrigue pour l'instant, surtout que je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour la suite. Faut pas s'inquiéter sinon, Trowa et Wufei vont apparaître plus tard même si j'en parle pas encore._


End file.
